A la vie ou à la mort
by Lyka Opale
Summary: Sirius est seul. Il pense à sa vie, à celle d'Harry et à ce qui l'attend... Pendant Harry Potter 5. OS


_À LA VIE OU À LA MORT_

Il était seul dans l'obscurité, sa bouteille à moitié vide à la main. Jamais il n'aurait pensé passer autant de temps dans la chambre qu'il avait fui il y a si longtemps. Une bannière rouge et or pendait tristement à la porte. Quelques lions, aux couleurs fades, scrutaient de leurs yeux fatigués l'imposant Buck. Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il était resté là, accroupi, à lui donner quelques rats morts. Peut-être quelques heures. Ou une journée.

Un sentiment de solitude le rongeait de l'intérieur mais il n'y pouvait rien. "Impuissant" pensa-t-il. Et en effet c'était le mot. Il l'était, impuissant face aux Mangemorts, impuissant pour l'Ordre, impuissant pour Harry. Cette impression d'être une seconde fois prisonnier le frustrait. Il était comme un vieux chien tournant en rond dans sa cage, son seul souhait étant de sentir une dernière fois l'air frais caresser son visage livide.

Il porta la bouteille à ses lèvres et avala une lampée. Cette position ne lui apportait que de la douleur, et plus elle grandissait moins il ressentait les choses autour de lui. Ses yeux perdus dans le vague fixaient son vieux mur couvert de photographies ou de portraits. Son regard restait posé sur celle du milieu, celle ou un des lions restait couché. Ils étaient tous les quatre : James, Rémus, Peter et lui faisant de grands signes des mains, en robe de fête pour la soirée post-BUSEs. Ce jour-là se rappelait-t-il, James s'était pris son premier râteau. C'était aussi la première fois qu'ils s'appelèrent fièrement par leurs nouveaux surnoms en public. Mais, sur le coin droit de la photographie des traces de brûlures étaient visibles.

Juste en dessous, sa mère avait dû essayer d'enlever toutes ses photos heureuses et avait finalement décidé de fixer par-dessus un magnifique portrait de famille, au cadre froid et rouillé de métal. A gauche, ses parents encadraient fièrement Régulus, et un espace entre eux et sa tante montrait qu'il avait été cordialement chassé de la peinture. Ses cousines étaient-elles toutes trois assises sur un canapé. Elles devaient ce jour-là avoir entre quatorze et dix-huit ans. La première se tenait droite arborant un sourire narquois. Ses cheveux aujourd'hui en broussailles étaient à l'époque soigneusement brossés et glissés sur le côté. Bellatrix. Sirius se rappelait de ses amères moqueries à propos de lui et de sa maison ou encore de ses fréquentations. A cause - ou grâce - à la différence d'âge, ils avaient tout de même peu de choses en commun. Mais il se souvint encore de ses discours sur la noblesse de leur famille ou sur la pureté de la maison Serpentard quand il était petit. Il l'avait toujours trouvé égoïste, décalé et trop… Serpentard. La deuxième était Narcissa, une blonde élancée de seulement une année la cadette de sa sœur. Là aussi il ne pouvait pas se vanter de la connaître très bien mais de ce qu'il se souvenait, la jeune fille était très souvent collée à son aînée dont elle buvait les paroles. Campée sur les précieuses valeurs du sang, ça n'étonnait même pas Sirius qu'elle se soit marié au désagréable Malefoy. Enfin, perchée sur l'accoudoir du canapé, Andromeda restait de loin sa préférée. Grâce à leur plus petit écart d'âge il avait profité de la gentillesse de sa grande cousine pendant au moins ses six premières années. Mais à partir de sa rentrée à Poudlard, ses parents la coupèrent de lui car ils pensaient que son attitude culottée n'avait que mauvaise influence sur leur fille.

Cette famille qu'il pensait avoir quitté il y a vingt ans le tourmentait encore et toujours, comme un détraqueur suçant peu à peu les souvenirs heureux de sa victime. Encore une fois il but nerveusement une gorgée de whisky-pur-feu. Soudain, quelque chose dégringola dans l'escalier et grogna de mécontentement. "Kreattur" se rassura Sirius. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas entendu la vilaine créature. Il avait dû encore se cacher dans une penderie remplie de vêtement ayant appartenu à sa mère ou dans le grenier parmi les bibelots de son père. Il n'avait pas envie de se soucier maintenant de cet horrible petit elfe.

Sur son mur, il avait recollé des photographies qu'il avait retrouvé après son séjour à la prison des sorciers. De-ci, de-là, des clichés de l'ancien ordre était éparpillé autour des autres photos. Il n'avait que des souvenirs chaleureux de ce groupe-là, soudé malgré les épreuves. Et pourtant après la mort du couple Potter tout s'était effrité. Chacun a disparu un à un. Le nouvel Ordre du Phénix était donc composé de beaucoup de nouveaux membres, qu'il voyait presque tous les jours. Mais lui n'avait pas l'impression de faire partie de leur groupe.

Chacun avait une mission, une occupation, quelque chose à gérer. Lui écoutait les réunions, donnait parfois quelques informations, puis retournait dans sa routine quotidienne et monotone. Leurs allées et venues l'obligeait à paraître à peu près présentable au moins chaque semaine. Mais il subissait les regards et c'est ce qu'il craignait le plus. Aux réunions, quand il manque des membres pour accomplir certaines tâches, il ne se sent jamais à son aise toujours enfoncé dans son siège pour éviter de croiser le regard accusateur des autres. Et même s'il se sent un peu paranoïaque, il évite tout de même de les regarder dans les yeux ou de faire des remarques négatives.

A Noël, le jour, de l'agression de Arthur, il ne s'est jamais senti aussi honteux que quand Fred lui fit remarquer sa couardise. Mais qu'il aimerait sortir, surveiller des Mangemorts, veiller La Porte, aller voir Dumbledore ou encore surveiller Poudlard ! Mais il n'en voulait pas à Fred ou bien aux autres Weasley de l'avoir mal regardé car leur père était en danger de mort et il savait que la nervosité, la perte d'un proche faisait faire n'importe quoi -il l'avait assez expérimenté. La dernière fois c'était Servilus. Cet ignoble petit Servilus. Sirius savait au fond de lui que c'était un traître, un lâche. Il exécrait l'attitude hautaine et impassible qu'il arborait maintenant devant tout le monde. Et le jour où il est venu parler à Harry, il n'a pu retenir sa colère devant les insultes cachées mais néanmoins piquantes de son ennemi. Il l'avait traité de lâche alors que lui-même en était un, en plus d'être une belle ordure.

Sa rage soudaine s'apaisa à la vue d'un portrait de Harry dans ses bras, juste avant son premier anniversaire. Son cœur se gonfla du peu de bonheur qu'il lui restait. Lentement, il posa sa bouteille (préalablement vidée) puis s'avança vers le cliché. Harry. Il ressemblait tellement à ce cher James. Le même caractère, les mêmes cheveux, le même don pour le Quidditch. Grâce à sa vision de l'attaque d'Arthur, il avait pu le revoir plus tôt, et même si c'était pour de mauvaises nouvelles il avait été heureux. Le fait de le voir et de lui parler lui remémorait ses années pré-Azkaban. Relevant la tête, il aperçut son reflet dans un miroir. Son visage crasseux et émacié était couvert d'une barbe de trois jours. Sa robe de chambre s'affaissait sur ses maigres épaules. Jamais il n'aurait cru perdre sa superbe d'antan pour ressembler à cela. Mais c'était décidé. Il devait se reprendre, montrer à Harry qu'il était sa famille et que son rôle était de l'aider et le soutenir. Pour lui montrer qu'il était fort. Il se donna donc lui-même sa mission : protéger Harry à la vie ou à la mort.

* * *

Il menait le combat avec une facilité déconcertante pour un homme qui ne s'était pas battu en duel pendant des années. La fierté l'aveuglant, il ne vit pas le jet de lumière se rapprocher de lui, inévitablement. Il n'esquiva pas, et au moment de l'impact ne s'agita plus. Il pensa furtivement à l'au-delà où il reverrait son James et Lily et toutes ces personnes chères qu'il avait perdues. Une paix incandescente l'envahissait. Puis il pensa à Harry et Rémus qu'il quittait. Il eut gros au cœur pour Rémus puis se souvint de Nymphadora. Il revivait toutes les scènes vécues avec Harry puis songea à Ginny, Hermione et Ron, Remus, Fred et Georges, Molly, sa famille de cœur qui prendrait soin de lui. Il observa une dernière fois paisiblement la salle sombre et inquiétante puis se courba avec grâce et disparut avec grâce à travers le mince voile. C'était fini.


End file.
